NATPE 2019-2020-2021 Syndication List
D'aily Half-Hour Sitcoms' American Dad! *NOW DAILY STRIP* (Twentieth Television) (NYC: WPIX M-F 2:30am, Sun 4-5pm) 30 Rock (NBC Universal) (NYC: WNYW Sun-Fri 11:30pm & 12am) The Big Bang Theory (Warner Bros.) (NYC: WNYW - M-F 7:30PM/11PM; WWOR Sun 8-10PM) Futurama *WEEKENDS ONLY* (Twentieth Television) (NYC: WPIX Sat 4-5pm & 12-1am) It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (Twentieth Television) (NYC: WPIX, M-F 2AM, Sat 11P-12A) Til Death'' (Sony Pictures Television) (NYC: WWOR M-F 2:30AM) '''Weekly Hour Dramas Law & Order (NBC Universal) (NYC: WWOR Sat-Sun 10PM) Law & Order: Criminal Intent *DAILY STRIP* (NBC Universal) (NYC: WWOR M-F 1PM) Daily Reality Half-Hour/Hour Dog the Bounty Hunter *WEEKLY* (Trifecta) FIRST-RUN SERIES Talk Shows Anderson Cooper ''(Warner Bros.) (NYC: WPIX - M-F 4PM) ''The Jeremy Kyle Show ''(Debmar-Mercury) (NYC: WWOR M-F 4PM) ''Bill Cunningham Show (NBC Universal) (NYC: WPIX M-F 1PM) Court Shows Last Shot with Judge Gunn ''(Trifecta) (NYC: WPIX - M-F 3AM) ''We The People With Glorida Allred(Trifecta) (NYC: WNBC - M-F 12:30PM) Game Shows/Reality Excused (CBS Television Distribution) (NYC: WWOR M-F 11PM) Geek Meets Girl (Trifecta) Who Wants To Date a Comedian? (Entertainment Studios) News Magazine Real Access Daily(NBCUniversal) First-Run Weekly Airings Man Up Stand Up (Trifecta) Pt. Dume (Twentieth Television) Weekly Hour Dramas Brothers and Sisters (Disney-ABC) (NYC: WABC Sat 11:35pm) The Closer (Warner Bros.) (NYC: WWOR Sun 8pm & 9pm) Criminal Minds (CBS) (NYC: WCBS Sat-Sun 11pm; WLNY-55 Sat-Sun 7pm) Heartland (Genesis International) (NYC: WLNY-55 Sun 12:30am) NUMB3RS (CBS) (NYC: WCBS Sat-Sun 12am; WLNY-55 Sat-Sun 5pm) Stargate: Universe (MGM) (NYC: WPIX Sat 1am) The Unit (Twentieth Television) (NYC: WWOR Sun 11pm & 12am) Ugly Betty (Disney-ABC) (NYC: WPIX Sun 8pm & 9pm] Daily Reality Half-Hour/Hour Cash Cab (MGM) Dog Whisperer (Twentieth Television) Real Housewives (NBC Universal) (NYC: WNBC M-F 2pm) True Hollywood Story (Debmar-Mercury) (NYC: WNYW Sun 1am) - NY is only airing it once a week, while it is available for 5 days a week. FIRST-RUN SERIES Talk Shows Nate Berkus Show (Sony Pictures Television) (NYC: WNBC M-F 3pm) www.thenateshow.com The Jeremy Kyle Show (Debmar-Mercury) (test run summer 2010; NYC: WNYW/WWOR) Steven and Chris (Program Partners) The Kilborn File (Twentieth Television) (test summer run on select Fox stations starting June 28: Fox Television Stations in the following markets (all times local): New York (7 PM), Los Angeles (6:30 PM), Philadelphia (7 PM), Boston (7 PM), Phoenix (10:30 PM), Austin (10 PM) and Detroit (7:30 PM).) www.thekilbornfile.com Court Shows America's Court with Judge Kevin Ross (Entertainment Studios) Judge Bryan Superior Court (All Media Partners) Judge Heck (Trifecta) Judge Karen's Court (Litton Entertainment) (NYC: WPIX M-F 2pm & 2:30pm) Swift Justice with Nancy Grace (CBS Television Distribution) (NYC: WNYW M-F 2pm & 2:30pm) http://www.swiftjustice.com/ Game Shows Don't Forget the Lyrics! (Twentieth Television) (NYC: WWOR M-F 2pm & 2:30pm) News Magazine Access Hollywood Live (NBC Universal) (NYC: WNBC M-F 11am) Tooned In (Trifecta) All Access(NBC Universal) First-Run Weekly Airings M@dAbout (Big Fish Entertainment) (NYC: WPIX Sat 12pm) Career Day (Entertainment Studios) (NYC: WPIX Sun 12:30pm) Young Icons (Entertainment Studios) (NYC: WPIX Sat 12:30pm) Mystery Hunters (Trifecta) (NYC: WWOR Wed 7am)